


The clothes make the man

by babouned3



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babouned3/pseuds/babouned3
Summary: Happy new year everyone !!





	The clothes make the man

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year everyone !!

Aaron reckons that pretty much everyone in the village has taken the mickey out of Robert for the way he dresses. Robert's been picked on for his constant suit wearing, his floral shirts, his inability to dress casually.

Aaron's never said anything though.  
First of all, Robert is his husband, so it'd be pretty foolish of him to make fun of Robert, that'd win him absolutely zero good husband points, and he sure needs those.  
And then there's the second reason, Aaron loves the way Robert dresses. Don't get him wrong, he doesn't like the style per say, he just likes to see Robert in his clothes, because when he wears his clothes Robert just exudes confidence, more than any time else.  
Seeing his husband being so confident is such a turn on for Aaron.

In the past, Robert has changed his behavior and his habits for many different reasons, he's tried to become the man that his father wanted, the man Chrissie wanted... But one thing that's never changed is his appearance, the way he dresses...

There's the suits, Aaron's always loved to see a man in a tux, it's like instantly a guy becomes so much hotter, but never more so than with his husband.  
Seeing Robert in his purple or blue suit gives Aaron an almost instantaneous boner, he really does have to control himself in those instances. 

Then there's the sleeveless puffy jackets, which Robert insists on wearing even when he should be wearing a proper coat. They're nothing special, except that in them, Robert's arms are so well presented, they look twice as big than in any of his other clothes, and Aaron, well, he loves his husband's bulky arms. 

The floral shirts are probably his favorite, because Robert only wears them when he's feeling the best, and the most confident in himself.  
They're kinda like a mood check for Aaron, he doesn't need that but it sure is nice to see his husband picking that shirt in the morning, because when he does, it means that Robert Dingle-Sugden is ready to take on the world. 

Aaron's never cared much himself about the way he dresses, he wore mostly dark things for a reason, and he figures that's part of why he likes to see Robert pick carefully what he buys.

Don't get him wrong though, sometimes it does get on his nerves, especially when it seems as though Robert is spending a fortune on pressings, or when Robert's been on the computer for at least 45min buying clothes online, when really all Aaron wants is to get his hands on his husband, because he's wearing that damn Burgundy suit.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been waiting in my drafts for so long, so I thought I might as well post it.
> 
> It's only my third fic, so it's not very good, but it's something :)
> 
> English is not my first language btw, so there might be a few mistakes^^


End file.
